grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegbarste
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Oleg Stark Ivan Charley "Snarfer" Bonfield Keith Harrow Nate Harrow Conlin |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X |novels = X |icy = X }} A Siegbarste (ZEEG-bars-tuh; Ger. Sieg "victory" + Barst (from bersten) "burst, broken") is an ogre-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, they gain rough, pale yellow, leather-like skin, a distorted ogre-like face with a long nose, larger ears, and slightly pronounced teeth. Some Siegbarstes also gain a short, scraggly beard. They also lose their hair and become more bulky. They possess dense bones, thick skin, and a high tolerance for pain, making them extremely difficult to kill. They are incredibly strong creatures and are able to easily overpower humans, Grimms, or Wesen. Their high pain threshold is medically described as congenital analgesia, and they are also known for their potent body odor and tendency to carry on vendettas "to the grave." Despite being incredibly hard to kill, Siegbarstes are not completely invincible. Certain things, such as bullets from a hand gun and boiling water, can damage and hurt them but not kill or do enough damage to stop them. They also seem to be prone to infections, based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound in his chest. Behavior Aside from being notoriously hard to kill, Siegbarstes are also infamous for holding grudges to the grave and will not stop until either they're dead or the person who offended them is dead. Siegbarstes will use unspeakably brutal methods to kill their offenders. However, some Siegbarstes are just as capable of forming positive relationships with others such as Ivan demonstrating loyalty to Max Robbins and their co-workers. He never demonstrated any of the hostility normally associated with his kind until he and the others confronted Hedig. Tight, enclosed spaces make them irritable. Due to their great power, Siegbarstes don't fear Grimms, but they hate them with an intense passion, as demonstrated when Oleg realized Nick was a Grimm. Killing Siegbarstes Due to their durability, Siegbarstes are difficult creatures to kill, however there are a few ways: *High-powered elephant guns known as Siegbarste Gewehr with bullets coated in Siegbarste Gift will calcify the bones, essentially shattering the whole Ogre from the inside out. *One Grimm was able to tranquilize a Siegbarste using a crossbow and a single bolt to the neck filled with Schlaftrunk, a strong sedative. The Siegbarste was subsequently . *Monroe stated it is possible to kill them with significant force, although the chances of doing so are incredibly slim. *It is possible that Siegbarstes can die from infections based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound on his chest, implying he did not want to risk it getting infected. *Siegbarstes seem just as vulnerable to heat as humans. Juliette threw boiling water onto Stark’s face and he screamed in pain and ran away. Later, his face was shown to be badly burnt, showing he had no defense against high temperatures. *Siegbarstes can be suffocated. A Golem was able to kill two Siegbarstes by engulfing and suffocating them with clay. *Nick managed to kill one Siegbarste by throwing a dagger into his eye, impaling it straight into his brain. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images SiegbarsteConcept.jpg|Concept art GameOgre-Siegbarste.png Siegbarste2.jpg Stark as Siegbarste.png 108 Siegbarste.jpg 108-Siegbarste Gewehr2.png 108-Stark vs Nick.gif Siegbarste Stark1.png 122-Siegbarste drawn and quartered.png 207-Schlaftrunk Siegbarste Diary entry.png 316-Siegbarste.gif 316-Ivan woged.png 316-Siegbarste woge.gif 316 Ivan woged2.png 320-Siegbarste in book.png 404-Keith Harrow woged.jpg 404-Nate Harrow woged.jpg 521-Officer Conlin woged.png Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in California Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in New York Category:Wesen Based on Myths